


Pace

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, Father-Son Relationship, Fetish, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor struggles with a personal problem at the mall.





	Pace

When Hank went out, it was fairly common for Connnor to come with him. Typically Connor would be the one carrying bags, the one finding the best deals, and the one getting odd looks from other free androids as he trailed behind his human like an obedient puppy. Connor didn't mind, he liked Hank and he liked his life. If being a deviant meant being free to do whatever one wanted, then surely one could also decide to stay with their human. While most androids had opted to leaving their jobs, moving out, and starting lives or families, Connor found he was fairly content with things. He had opted to continue his work for the police force and move in with Hank. He wondered if that counted as starting a family.

Today, he was out with Hank once again, trailing behind him and holding Hank's bags as they traversed through the mall. It was a fairly regular shopping trip, purchasing clothing and groceries mainly. Connor had about four bags on him, well under his weight limit, he was decently strong after all. He and Hank had stopped at the food court a while back. While Connor didn't eat very often - regurgitating food was an uncomfortable process - he did drink, as liquid was fairly easy to void from his system. While food was simply stored in his artificial stomach, liquids could pass through him and be drained appropriately. That being said, when he and Hank ate out, he would often order a drink or two, possibly three. Hank had commented several times that it was creepy the way Connor simply sat and stared when he ate, so having something to drink was more of a distraction for him. Hank would always be the one to pay.

Usually, he and Hank would get to the mall in the morning when it was the least busy. It made it easier to get things done, as Hank tended to hate social interaction and a less crowded building made for a Hank that was easier to handle for Connor. They would shop, eat lunch, and go home. Today, however, the schedule had gotten a little mixed around. Connor had slept in, a mistake he couldn't even begin to understand why he had made, and had gotten a late start on the house work. Hank had been fine with waiting to go out, simply resting on the couch while Connor rushed around and completed the necessary chores. Around lunch, they had left the house, which meant they had started the trip with their meal. Connor predicted this small schedule change would have very little impact on their overall day.

Connor, as he soon realized himself, was both stupid and wrong.

After lunch, Hank and Connor had begun the long process of picking up everything they needed. This typically consisted of the next two weeks' groceries, any new clothes either of them needed, extra blood for Connor, extra booze for Hank, along with food and toys for Sumo. This usually took a few hours, which Connor often didn't mind when he was content and comfortable. However, being content and comfortable meant there was no liquid in his system that required purging, and with the sudden mix up of _beginning_ the trip with drinks, that wasn't the case this time around.

So that brought him to now, where he was trailing behind Hank with 2.8% less speed than usual, trying to keep his body from involuntarily voiding the liquid inside of him, carrying all of Hank's bags.

"Alright, we've got about two more stops to make." Hank yawned, glancing back at Connor. 

Connor nodded quickly, picking up his pace to catch up with the lieutenant as he entered the CyberLife store. It wasn't much, a small mall shop, but it was enough for Connor. He watched as Hank grabbed two containers of blue blood, Connor standing by with perfect posture, incredibly still. Androids were built to have idling motions, but right now, Connor was distracted. Along with that, if he started idling, he worried that it would digress into squirming fairly quickly. His need was the most pressing thing on his mind, and he wondered if the building had android bathrooms.

Some buildings had gained the addition of android bathrooms as of late, a result of many android assaults taking place in public bathrooms. Connor worried about using normal human bathrooms in a place this large at an hour this busy. If there were no android bathrooms, he would probably opt to hold it until he and Hank got home.

If he could, that is.

"Fuckin' lines." Hank muttered begrudgingly, queuing up behind another few customers with Connor standing behind him patiently. "Would be empty if we came here in the morning."

"Again, I apologize for sleeping in." Connor commented, shifting his weight distractedly. "I have no excuse for my error."

"Don't get your panties in a twist about it, everybody sleeps in sometimes."

"I do not wear panties, Lieutenant."

"No, I mean- Nevermind, check Urban." Hank muttered, stretching and fixing his coat.

Connor tapped his foot lightly, glancing around for some kind of distraction from the building pressure in his abdomen. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than necessary, and he didn't want to embarrass Hank, so he was trying to keep as still as possible, as hard as that was becoming.

"You okay? You're being kinda quiet."

"I'm alright," Connor replied, a little more eager than normal. "I am just tired."

Hank eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright, well, we'll be home soon."

Connor nodded, shifting his weight again and subtly pressing his legs together. He was beginning to wonder if this trip would be as easy to suffer through as he had previously anticipated. He could feel the remaining liquid beginning to work through his system, increasing the pressure in his already full artificial bladder. Connor took a deep breath, following closely behind Hank as the line moved up. He rocked slightly on his heels, standing perfectly still had proven to be difficult. His vision was beginning to clutter with popup messages instructing him to release the liquid stored in his body urgently. It frustrated Connor slightly that his error messages didn't seem to have a concept of  _humility._

Standing in the line was beginning to feel agonizing, they were barely moving and the pressure in Connor was only growing worse. He took a deep breath, thumbing the grips of his shopping bags lightly. His hands were full, there was no way he could hold himself, and even if he didn't have four bags on him, it would still be considered socially inappropriate to grab himself in public. That was childish. He felt a short exhale of frustration leave him, Hank glancing back at him and raising an eyebrow as the line moved forward slightly.

"You sure you're good?"

"I am fine, though your concern is appreciated." Connor stated curtly, faking a smile.

The second Hank had turned back around, Connor was pressing his legs together again, trying to gain some composure. He was supposed to be a representation of both CyberLife's greatest tech and the DCPD, and he was acting completely ridiculous now. Swallowing, he straightened his posture, instantly feeling his urge increase at the more tense position.

Finally, Hank handed him the bag, leading him out of the store as he looked around for their final stop. Connor had already located it easily, but Hank didn't like it when Connor showed him up, so he kept quiet as Hank navigated the mall's map. He gripped his bags tightly, subtly pressing his fist against his crotch without even really taking into account what he was doing, the action more subconscious than anything. It didn't prove to be much relief, but it was something. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot quietly as he waited for Hank, his hold on his bags tightening with the added stress levels.

"Connor?"

Connor's gaze snapped up, Hank eyeing him quizzically as Connor's hand quickly moved back to his side. 

"Apologies, I was distracted momentarily."

"...Right," Hank started skeptically. "Let's get going."

"Of course."

Connor once again resumed his action of trailing behind Hank, his steps becoming uneven as he struggled to keep up. Each pace sent a jolt through his body, he could feel his control beginning to slip. He just had to make it until they reached home. He closed his eyes tightly for a brief moment, doing his best to hold it in while walking, though he would much rather be stopped right now so he could at least hold himself to the best of his ability. He let out a shaky breath as he was forced to pick up his speed, noticing he was beginning to fall behind. 

He turned the corner with Hank, following the older man into the pet supply store on shaky legs. As soon as Hank had his back turned, Connor pressed both fists against his crotch, heat rushing to his face as he realized how obvious he was being. He didn't want to be in public right now, he didn't want people to see him like this. Connor took a shaky breath, carefully moving his hands away as he struggled to maintain control. He inhaled sharply in surprise, caught off guard by a sudden spurt of liquid jetting out of him. He hurriedly pressed his fists back between his legs, his stress levels rising as his face flushed.

"Connor?"

"I-I have to use the bathroom." Connor stated urgently, deciding that Hank knowing was probably the safest option given the fact that he was running out of time  _extremely_ quickly.

"Fucking- Why wouldn't you mention that  _earlier-_ "

"I didn't want to cause you any embarrassment," Connor started hesitantly, pressing down harder against his lap. "You have a high reputation in this area as a very accomplished officer-"

"Connor, I don't give a  _shit_ about that, you think the town's gonna turn on me cuz my android has to piss?"

"I also did not want to falsely display the DCPD as childish." Connor defended, startling as another small spurt of liquid left him. "Hank-"

"Just- Hold on," Hank sighed, looking over Connor almost sympathetically. "Give me a second to pay for this shit and then we'll get outta here. Gimme your bags."

Connor reluctantly handed over his shopping bags to Hank, the older man clearly not having the same strength as Connor as he struggled to balance his inventory. Connor watched nervously as Hank began paying for the items he had picked up, Connor shifting uncomfortably as he struggled to maintain control of his systems. He silently thanked CyberLife for designing his default outfit to include black pants, effectively hiding the small wet patch that had formed in Connor's struggles. He could feel his hold over himself slipping as the last traces of the liquid in his system collected in his bladder, his hands trembling against his lap.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get outta here." Hank coaxed, rubbing Connor's shoulder lightly. "Connor, you gotta fuckin' tell me this stuff early on next time."

"U-Understood." Connor stammered, briskly walking at Hank's side as they exited the store.

Connor could feel his control slipping, he was beginning to wonder if he could even make it the rest of the way back to the car. He tensed as he mentally scolded himself,  _this is childish, you're the most advanced technology CyberLife has to offer and you can't even make it back to the car?_

Connor felt his stress levels rise, barely fazed by the sudden tears springing to his eyes. His steps faltered slightly as he jammed his fists between his legs.

"Wh- Connor?"

"I-I-" Connor started, taking a deep breath and freeing a hand to tug Hank down to his level. "I-I am not going to make it back to the car."

"Hell, Connor-"

"I'm sorry," Connor interjected quickly. "I-I am very sorry."

Hank softened, his eyes finally landing on the tears beginning to roll down Connor's face. Connor was humiliated, that wasn't hard to tell. He sighed, clapping Connor on the shoulder lightly and looking around for somewhere private. The mall was absolutely packed at this hour, there was nowhere he could pull the android aside to.

"Just give it a shot for me, okay? If you don't make it, you don't make it. But try." Hank coaxed, Connor noting how suddenly soft and parental his voice had become.

"I-I  _am_ trying!" Connor insisted quietly.

"Great, just keep trying."

Connor followed Hank briskly, flinching as another jet of liquid left him, soaking into his pants. He could feel his hands shaking, the pressure was too much, the discomfort was too much. He felt his steps falter again, another jet leaving him as he desperately struggled to stay in control of himself,  _he was above this._ He felt another spurt. Another. His stress levels rose.

"Lieutenant," Connor pleaded quietly, grabbing Hank's sleeve and skidding to a halt. " _I-I can't_."

Connor could feel eyes on him, people were looking at him, people were judging him. He boxed his shoulders slightly, Hank's heart breaking slightly at the sight of the android trying to make himself look so small. It was fairly clear that Connor wasn't going to make it back to the car, his hands were shaking badly and he was already leaking, Hank wondered if he would even be able to resume walking. Tears were now flowing more obviously down Connor's face, and Hank couldn't help but pity him.

Connor jolted as another jet of liquid left him, jamming his fists into his crotch desperately as he attempted to cap the flow, an action that quickly proved to be futile as Connor  _completely lost control._ His LED blared red as his systems purged all the liquid he had been containing, Connor paling at the realization that his body had given up. 

"N-Nononono _no-"_ Connor stammered desperately, still trying his best to regain control despite the obvious loss. 

_There were eyes on him._

Connor felt his legs give out exhaustedly under him, the android dropping unceremoniously to the ground as the remaining liquid left him, his form trembling. There was a pause of silence as Connor frantically tried to process what to do next, he hadn't been prepped for a situation like this, he was always supposed to make it, he wasn't supposed to fail like a  _child._

"Get up son." Hank muttered hurriedly, taking Connor's hand as he helped him to his feet, resuming their walk back to the car at a brisk pace.

"I-I'm sorry," Connor mumbled shakily, gripping Hank's hand as tears dripped from his face. "Hank, I'm sorry, I-I-"

"Kid, don't apologize."

Connor silenced, opting to follow Hank quickly as the man led him back to the car. After a few brief moments, they were there, Connor's humiliation building as he realized just how close he had been to at least making it outside. Hank could feel Connor's hand shaking as he helped the android into the car, a quiet hiccup leaving Connor as the humiliation and embarrassment truly began to set in. Hank dropped his bags into the trunk, sighing as he situated himself in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" he started quietly.

"I-I'm  _not_ okay!" Connor exclaimed, his voice so truly upset that it made Hank want to hug him on the spot. "I misrepresented both the DCPD and CyberLife, I-I misrepresented  _you_ and-"

"Hey. Woah. Hold on." Hank interrupted, raising a hand. "Don't you fucking worry about me, I'm fine, I'm worried about  _you_."

"W-Worried about me-?"

"Forget all that other shit for a second, are  _you_ okay?"

"...I-I am humiliated." Connor stated quietly.

Hank pulled him into a tight hug.

"It was an accident, kid. Accidents happen. You're okay."

"Everybody w-was looking at me." Connor continued quietly, clinging weakly to Hank.

"Fuck them, who cares about them? It was an accident. Like all those shitty fuckin' moms and their brat kids at the mall don't know what an accident is. Fuckin' idiots."

Connor stayed quiet, occasionally sniffling against Hank's chest.

"Connor," Hank started, sighing. "Don't fuckin' worry about any of that.  _I'm_ not gonna think any less of you because you pissed yourself one fuckin' time, and anybody who does isn't worth your goddamn time."

"...Th-Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You wanna head home now?"

"I would like to return home and get changed." Connor mumbled quietly. 

"How about this: We go home, you shower, throw on some pyjamas, and we watch X-Files. Sound good?"

"...Sounds perfect, Lieutenant."

"Damn right. Love you kid."

"I-I love you too, Lieutenant."

Hank snickered quietly, and without another word, pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
